terraria_fan_ideas_wiki_new_and_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Messages
Death Messages are those red bits of text that show up in the chat when a player dies. Please feel free to add your own death messages. Here are a few to get the page started. Use for the player who died, for an enemy player who killed the player, for an enemy monster who killed the player, and for any enemy who killed the player. If you got an idea for another substitution, use it. Just make sure it makes sense. Also, make sure to add the cause of death in brackets at the end, unless it's a general death message. Death Messages has been exterminated. (When killed by Time Lord) failed the vibe check. (When Killed by a Boss) will never sit on a chair again... (When killed by King Chair I) realised that climate change is irreversible. (When killed by Infernas, Bane Of The Forest) is not cool enough to be a cactus. (When killed by the Cacti Spy) got exposed. (When attempting to cheese a boss in Destructomode or greater) what were you doing in MY swamp? (When killed by any boss in the Swamp) went mana bankrupt. (When killed by G.R.R.D.O.M.A class life drain effects) died... but Uno Reverse Card. (When killed by anything that is at 1 HP) commited not alive. (Any self-inflicted death.) got zapped by lightning (When killed by Okeano's lightning attacks) 's soul got lost in the void (If killed by the "Voided" debuff) commited suicide. (If jumps and takes fatal fall damage) hated themselves. (If jumps and takes fatal fall damage) went wee wee wee all the way to the grave. (If killed by Porky) died a valiant death. (If killed by any boss under 10% health) was forced into an vortex by (If killed by an player wielding the Vortex Cannon) was speared in the heart and probably has Wound-Induced Tetanus. (If killed by Javelin) is ascending. (If killed while Old Chew Toy active) flew into the sun (when killed by Crawltipede) had their blood slowly disintregated. (If killed by Poison) was turned into a Wraith by (when killed by Eater of Souls or Corruptor) suffered as Golden did. (When Drowned) has become one with the void. (When player dies from Void Matter.) is still shakin'. (Killed while Exhilarated) was turned into a seeker by (when killed by Crimera or Bleeder) was disintegrated by (when killed by a player who used a Last Prism) was frozen and burned simultaneously (when killed by the Frostburn debuff) died where their soul went (when killed in the Underworld) was acidified by a Slobball (When killed by Swollen Crawler) is now an empty, soulless husk in the soil. (If killed by Souled) deaths: has died> had their life syphoned by the ancients. (When killed by Ancient Shadow) was brutally stabbed with a javelin. (When killed by Hoplite Charger) overdosed. (When used more than 2 Steroids/Adrenaline before buff runs out) expelled too many liquids. (When used more than 2 Ipecac before buff runs out) 's blood salinity level rose lethally. (When used more than 2 Saline I.V before buff runs out.) got a lethal eye infection. (When used more than 2 Contacts before buff runs out) had his blood get lethally dilluted by saltwater. (When drowned in the Ocean biome) Drowned in blighted water. (When drowned in the Mutation biome) had ingested corrupt water. (When drowned in the Corruption biome) accidentally drank bloody water. (When drowned in the Crimson biome) boiled alive. (When drowned in The Ashes biome) had their shadows disappear. (when killed in the Underworld) is a terrible person. (when killed by guide/clothier) was poisoned with brine. (When drowned in Brinewyrm) was dessicated. (When killed by The Thirst) was crushed. (When killed by Wait) died from burst eardrums. (When killed by a Blind's shriek.) didn't hear it coming. (When killed by a Blind's shriek.) was lacerated. (When killed by Ripper) got VERY stoned. (When killed by overdosing with Tide Pods.) was turned into a cat to be friends with Vwince. (When killed by Rogue Phage) was frozen them shattered into a thousand chips. (When killed by Frost Ray) blub blub blubbed. (When drowned) froze to death for staying to long in Antarctica without warmth. (When killed by the Freezing Cold! Debuff) Category:Gameplay Category:Dark